Divine Rights of a King ( Intro)
by NedRecks
Summary: Terra, a girl who lives in what's left of Hueco Mundo is destined to find him. Who's him? You might wanna find out when you read this story. ( I wanna see how this story goes.)
1. Divine Rights of a King ( Intro )

On a calm cold day, there was a disturbance in the air. A powerful aura, it was. So powerful that it could give me a headache. Why must it be so powerful? Who it may be to disturb the atmosphere? Is it him? I need to find out.

" Who's there?" I asked, aloud as if someone could hear me. I walked out the door with a blanket wrapped around me. A whirl of air tickled my bare back. I turned around, thinking something was behind me but it wasn't. Nothing more than a destroy Hueco Mundo. Pillars were crumbling to pieces and the sky was completely cracked. Everything was left a mess, I couldn't believe my eyes. I could only live in what's left of Hueco Mundo, Orihime Inoue's old room. Though it was messy, it still had the furniture inside. I could still sense a mass of spiritual pressure in the room. Some of hers and him. Where could he have gone? I saw everything from the begining to end. " I don't understand.."

" You don't?"

I gasped, and turned around quickly." Grimmjow?"

" What could you not understand, woman?"

" It's y-you., isn't it?" Totally lost for words, I couldn't bare it. It hurt really bad I cried.

" I'm here, aren't I? What don't you understand?" Grimmjow's broad figure stepped out of the dark shadows. He walked closer to me.

" Is this a dream? Are you really here?"

" Do you think it is?" Grimmjow looked at me and then looked away. " I have to go now."

" No, you can't. You just got here."

" Goodbye, Terra."

Grimmjow's solid figure appeared to be fading away from me like a gas. " Wait!"

( Please Comment if you think this will be a good story. Or say no.)


	2. Divine Rights of a King Chapter 1

" Twerry, wake up. Wake up, Twerry." Someone was shaking my shoulders, taking me out of my dream forcefully. I didn't think it was a dream but it seemed real to me. I could smell his scent and I could touch his hierro skin, it only seemed soft to me. I wasn't too sure if that dream was my imagination or a sign. Grimmjow could be telling me something yet it doesn't seem like he's alive either. It hurts my heart to think he won't be with me anymore. It's not fair. It's not fair someone elses' victory becomes my sadness.

Slowly waking up from my dreamy slumber, a small green haired kid wearing a mask on their forehead woke me up. " Twerry, get up!"

" Nel? What .. what are you doing here?" I had no clue what was going on. I'd felt like I slept a hundred years because I was so light-headed.

" Twerry, you bween asweep for a wong time." Nelliel explained to me, she opened here mouth full of her saliva.

" Nel! Hold it! I'm fine. There's no need for that right now. I neeed to get myself together." Slightly getting up from my position which was me being on the ground knocked out cold." I wish I knew what happened."

" Wou mwean wou dwon't know?"

" You said I have been asleep for a long time. Why was I asleep for a long time?"

" Master Gwimmjow."

I gasped, my eyes widened." What did he do?"

" He twold mwe not to twell wou."

" Why would he do that?" Nelliel stayed silent, she tried easing herself away but I got her eventually.

" You better tell me."

" Twerry ..."


	3. Divine Righs of a King Chapter 2

Continuation ...

" Twerry he's gone .." Nelliel said to me.

" What do you mean by gone, Nel?" I questioned her, big-eyed and furious.

And then she explained." When Itsygo defeated Grimmjow ..Grimmjow wanted another round with Itsygo because he didn't want to lose. Instead Noitra, used his zanpkuto on Grimmjow and injured him. Noitra was about the kill Grimmjow but Itsygo stepped in and stopped his attack to protect Grimmjow. And when Noitra started fighting Itsygo ... Grimmjow disappeared."

" Then how was he able to talk to you?"

" Oh .." Nelliel felt wasn't a very good liar, I see. " I'm sorry but I can't lie to you."

" I can see that already, Nel." I sighed, walking over to my bed and sitting down on it. " You said he fought Ichigo? How was it, Nel?"

"Grimmjow had him then Itsygo had him for awhile then Grimmjow thought he had him but he lost."

" That's probably why he .."

Nelliel looked up at me," He what?"

" Um .. nothing, Nel. Grown ups only."

" I'm grown .. I was but I still wanna know!"

Nelliel begged me to tell her what I was gonna say. She probably wouldn't understand things like that. Grimmjow is.. I wonder where he is. Is he thinkng about me maybe? I want him to. Think about how much I really want to be with him would be nice. It makes him more considerate of my feelings. I remember the first time we met. I was a nurse in the infirmary room, healing wounds of the injured. My healing powers gives me a nasty side effect of using them. Different types of side effects occur after I use my powers. So far, I have had high fever, extreme headaches and continuously can't stop coughing. All of my side effects have always lasted five minutes or more.

Flashback ..

Yammy walked into the infirmary room dripping of blood from his chest and his arm while I was attending to a patient.

" Make it stop ... bleeding now." He stumbled across my floor, leaving a trail of blood behind him and sat on an empty bed. I could heard him grit his teeth, he mst be mad or something I thought.

" I'm coming." I tied up my patient's wound with a bandage scarf tight before scurrying over the arrancar. " How did this happen?" I carefully rolled up what's left of the ends of his bloody left sleeve. Once I started the healing process, my fever occured because the healing process was taking way too long but I had to keep on.

" Don't worry about it. I'll be going now."

" Hold on, I'm not finished. You have to give me your name so I can set up an appointment for you!" I grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Get off of me, you wench!" He turned back at me and raised his fist and struck down ...

I shut my eyes" Don't hurt me!" I thought sure he was gonna hit me but I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes slowly, someone was standing in front of me so close. " What ..? Who are you?"

" You're not suppose to kill her, dumbass." A sky blue haired male stood infront of me holding out his right hand that stopped Yammy's fist from coming down me that could've killed me. A tattooed six was on his back and a broken jaw bone mask on his right cheek and teal eye markings on each side of his eyes.

" Tsk! Always in the way, Grimmjow!" Yammy turned around and walked away. He did not want to risk getting into a fight with an arrancer several ranks higher than him. Finally he's gone. The one who saved my life turned to me.

" Can you get up?"

I answered, "Uh .. yeah. Thanks for saving me."

" Yeah whatever."

" If you haven't came, I wouldn't be here. I'm in your debt.,"

" Woman, I don't need that."

" What's your name?" I asked as he was walking away from me.

" Grimmjow."

" Terra!"

The following evening, I walked to my room carelessly. My fever started acting up again. I felt hot and sticky. Clinging onto the walls beside Iwalked they were were my only way to see. My vision became blurry and my legs became wobbly, I collapsed. All different types of effects occured all at the same time. It was too much to bear. I was actually someone came to my aid.

" Master Halibel! Look there, someone's on the floor!" Sun Sun said.

" That looks like the nurse," said Tia. " What is she doing here though? Let's take her with us."

And Tia and Sun Sun took me into their home. Once I woke up, my fever cleared. " Where am I?"

" You're with us now. Why were you laying down on the floor?"

" I ..." I told her about my circumstances.

" I see . Well my name is Tia Halibel, third espada."

" I'm Terra, the nurse." I smiled. Tia had a beautiful figure, she was almost like a goddess to me. " I thought I was gonna die today."

" So that was you, huh?"

" What do you mean?"

" It's all over the place that Grimmjow saved a girl."

" Yes, I'm the one."

" I'm shocked. I didn't expect that of him. It's a first, I'd say. Sun Sun will be right back with something to eat and drink for you."

" Who's Sun Sun?" I asked.

" One of my fraccion. I hope you can meet all of them, Terra." Answered Tia, her eyes smiled at me.

" I'd be delighted." ( Flashback ends or should it? Let me know in the comments.)


End file.
